bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820115 |no = 8099 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 32, 38, 64, 70 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 20, 20, 35 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 32, 38, 64, 79, 94, 109, 124 |bb_distribute = 13, 17, 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When Jack was eight, he rode his first sleigh. He loved its speed in the snow, but wished for more. He wanted to glide and rush with speed in the snow. When he turned eighteen, he crafted his own bladed shoes and arm blades which helped him cut through snow and ice while he slid down frozen mountains and valleys. One day, Jack's ambition brought him to the tallest peak of the frozen regions of Grand Gaia. That would be his greatest achievement. As he slid down the great mountain, an avalanche hit, and everything went black. As Jack laid there dying, hours went by as the life in him slowly faded away, a voice whispered to him.. "Jack.." All of a sudden he felt an icy chill overcome his bones, bringing an icy breath of air into him as he burst out of the heavy snow. That's when he saw an icy cold beauty standing before him, she had revived Jack and imbued him with icy powers. Jack felt his freezing hands had stopped shivering. As she approached him, she spoke.. "I am Eva, and you shall be my guardian in these mountains". Ever since, Jack continues to slide and glide within the mountains, facing monsters who come to cause chaos and helping the lost find their way through the snowy paths. |summon = Let's race to the bottom of the mountain! |fusion = The cold gives me strength! |evolution = My blades give me strength and speed! | hp_base = 4480 |atk_base = 1410 |def_base = 1479 |rec_base = 1315 | hp_lord = 5688 |atk_lord = 1529 |def_lord = 1620 |rec_lord = 1425 | hp_anima = 6281 |rec_anima = 1267 |atk_breaker = 1687 |def_breaker = 1462 |atk_guardian = 1371 |def_guardian = 1778 |rec_guardian = 1346 |def_oracle = 1541 | hp_oracle = 5451 |rec_oracle = 1662 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 10 |ls = Frost Zeal |lsdescription = 15% boost to Atk, Def and Rec & 10% boost to HP |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Frozen Blitz |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Water, Earth and Light attack on all enemies & chance of decreasing Def for 1 turn |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce 15% of enemies' Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 355 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820114 |evointo = 820116 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 20133 |evomats3 = 820034 |evomats4 = 820034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Winter Glades Blitz |addcatname = Jack2 }}